


【仁丸】洛希极限

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】洛希极限

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*龙套演员 仁王 x服务生 丸井

1.

洛希极限（Roche Limit）：  
是一个天体自身的引力与第二个天体造成的潮汐力相等时的距离。当两个天体的距离少于洛希极限，天体就会倾向碎散，继而成为第二个天体的环 [1]

2.

丸井蹲在后门外面的长条凳上抽烟，火光在黑夜里闪闪烁烁，燃尽的烟草灰顺着衣襟滚落到地上，在彻底熄灭前还挣扎般地亮了一下。他这抽烟习惯也不知道哪学来的，非得蹲着，把自己蜷成寒风中的一只小兽，全靠嘴上那点温度汲取暖意，吐息几个来回好像真的能让呼吸系统得到安慰似的。  
意识到的时候，这蹲着抽烟的习惯已经改不过来了。打火机声音一响，大腿根就下意识发软，整个人只想往地上沉。

“丸井？” 老板从后门探出头来，“来客人了，去招呼一下。”  
“怎么这么晚还有人来……” 丸井嘟囔着站起身，手指一松，那半截烟就绵绵地落在地上。丸井抬手朝老板打了个招呼示意自己知道了，抻抻身上皱巴巴的工作服往前厅走。手搭上后门把时动作顿了一拍，又转过身抬脚往那半截烟上使劲捻了捻。

快要午夜的偏僻地段，居酒屋老板大概也没想到此刻还有人进来，收拾案板的手当即停了动作。正好丸井从后厨走过来，老板便推着他往前厅去，小声说客人要是点复杂的东西就说卖完了。  
丸井撇撇嘴拿了菜单和灌满冰水的玻璃杯去了前厅。那人穿一身松松垮垮的休闲服，戴着鸭舌帽，低着头正刷手机。看到面前摆放的玻璃杯，也只是闷着脑袋说了句多谢，没抬头多看丸井一眼。  
丸井把菜单放在客人手边：“您需要看一会儿还是直接点？”  
那人刷手机的动作停了下来，抬起头朝丸井看去。这一眼格外缓慢，有一丝不可置信在里头，凝在空荡的前厅里仿佛能扭曲周围的时间。等丸井看清客人的脸，扑面而来的熟悉感顺着呼吸涌进脑海，让他原本因为尼古丁清醒不少的脑子又乱成一滩浆糊。  
“……丸井？”  
丸井点点头，下意识抬起手摇了摇：“好久不见，仁王。”

丸井将装着食物的托盘放在仁王面前，自顾自在对面坐了下来。  
“你怎么会在这？” 两人一同问了出来。  
丸井笑笑，下巴朝盘子里的吃食扬了扬：“你吃饭吧，我先说。”

其实没什么好说的，高中毕业后按部就班去了大学，没毕业家里就出了事。丸井纠结了俩星期索性办了退学，一边打零工一边到处投简历。高中学历实在是找不到什么好工作，辗转几番在这地段的居酒屋当起了服务员，谈不上是铁饭碗但也算踏实。白天就在不远的便利店里当收银员，一来一回每个月也算能勉强养活自己。  
他说完后拿过自己给仁王倒的水喝了一口，又凝神去看仁王吃饭。  
仁王吃的急，大概是饿坏了，一口没咽下去紧接着又往嘴里塞第二口。丸井看了半晌觉着好笑，想抽张纸巾递过去。手拿着桌上的纸巾盒掂量了一下才发现空空如也，便把盒子扔向一边，伸长了手去够旁边桌子的纸巾盒。  
“你这是打哪被放出来啊，” 丸井扯扯嘴角把纸巾扔过去， “一天没吃东西？”  
仁王看他一眼，低下头几口扒完了饭，这才拿过纸巾仔仔细细擦了擦，就着刚才丸井喝过的杯子猛灌了几口水。  
之后抬眼瞧了瞧饶有兴致看着他的丸井：  
“得亏你们这还开着，今天剧组没给饭。”  
“剧组？” 丸井疑惑地歪歪脑袋，“你拍戏去了？哟，我找找有没什么东西能给大明星签名的啊。”  
说着还煞有介事地在身上摸索起来，像是真的要找出一两张纸笔。  
仁王翻了个白眼：“少来。我要是明星能这个点在这荒郊野外吃饭？”  
顿了顿又加了后半句：“跑个龙套而已。”

丸井帮忙收拾了餐具，换了自己的衣服朝后厨喊了声“明天见啊！”，这才背上背包出门。一推门被脚边黑乎乎的一团人影吓一跳，踉跄了几步差点没摔着。  
“诶你大半夜非得坐这？”   
丸井没好气推了一把坐在居酒屋门口台阶上的仁王，又说，“打烊了，赶紧走吧。”  
仁王站起身拍拍裤子，问丸井，你住哪啊？  
“这附近租的房子，你呢？”  
“没地儿去，收留我一晚呗。”  
丸井狐疑地打量起仁王。高中毕业后两人就再没见过，甫一见面跳过客气寒暄直接就奔着一道回家。这人打哪来，为什么来，又要到哪去？按丸井高中那个性子，他本该绕着这迷一样的昔日同学刨根问底再八卦三百个回合，但此去经年这么些时日，他心里头跳跃的那些灵气、好奇、冲动、稚嫩都被风霜雨雪凌迟得干干净净，只剩了些麻木和疲惫在他身体里烙下一串不知象征是好是坏的省略号。  
好在当年仁王没给他留下什么不值得信任的坏印象。  
要住便住吧，别影响自己休息就行，明早还要起大早床赶便利店的班。  
丸井点点头：“行啊，不过我那地方小，你凑合点。”

临到了的时候仁王说你先上去，我站底下抽根烟。  
丸井侧过身说上去抽吧，大晚上外面挺冷的。  
仁王挑挑眉，问你这公寓不禁烟啊？  
没想到把丸井给逗笑了。  
“你以为这是什么市中心高级公寓吗？” 丸井伸出手拽着仁王的胳膊往门栋里拎，“没准过两年这破楼就塌了，赶紧进来吧。”

哪怕在黑夜里，仁王也不难分辨出这是栋老旧的居民楼。两人踏着楼梯的声音回荡在楼道，偶尔会有松散的墙皮经不住震动从身旁剥落下来，砸在地面上的姿态颇有点粉身碎骨的意思。耳边传来规律的水滴声，大概是某个经年失修的管道裂开了一道缺口，早就起不了本该有的输送作用，更像是这片区域的某个缩影——破旧、陈腐，潮湿的空气混着铁锈味往毛孔里钻，要把人浸透似的。

丸井简单冲了个澡，又从柜子里拿了套干净睡衣扔给仁王：  
“热水器小，你可能得洗快点。……睡哪啊？”  
仁王四处瞧了瞧，最后视线落定在那排已经开始翻皮的沙发上：  
“沙发就行。”  
丸井点点头，打了个哈欠：“ok，我先睡了。”

丸井的背影消失在房间门后，“咔哒”一声落了锁。

3.

仁王醒来的时候屋子里已经没人了。  
丸井的睡衣穿在他身上有些短，好在他瘦，倒也没什么不舒服。他坐起身胡乱拨弄了一下头发，拿过一旁的手机看未读信息。管他们那群龙套演员的小领导发来今天能参与的剧组名单，仁王面无表情一个一个往下翻，心里有了数后才从沙发上站起身。  
丸井给他留了早饭在桌上，除此之外再无其他，像是料定了仁王并不关心自己会去哪。等仁王坐在桌子前往嘴里塞面包时，想起来他好像还没告诉丸井自己为什么会在这。

当初仁王一意孤行去学了表演，眼看着身边的同学一个一个在毕业前就签了这样那样的经纪公司，自己却无人问津。他在宿舍里对着镜子左瞧右瞧，觉着这张脸也不至于普通到那个程度吧，带他们的老师拍拍他的肩，欲言又止地说，可能差点运气吧。  
直到后来他看到一同蹲在剧组门口的龙套演员手里差不多学历的简历时，总算明白过来，也不是差点运气，是差点靠山、或者势力。  
仁王没花多久就熟悉了那套流程，早起翻手机，到点了就带着简历去剧组门口，等到选角导演就排着队把简历往人家手里塞，再守在剧组旁随时等着有角色能补。上午是刑警支队的队员，下午是某个学校的老师，第二天是朝气蓬勃背着书包的大学生。左不过大半年，像是过完了许多人的一生，等再清醒过来时，那点锐气和桀骜也都要打磨殆尽了。  
至此他便彻底懒怠下来。运气好的时候能一口气挣上一个月的钱，运气不好的时候跟着剧组一整天最后只能领两份盒饭。  
昨天其实算是运气好的时候——一早便接上了活，领到的角色还有和男主的对手戏。仁王打起精神把那几句台词翻来覆去琢磨透了，蓄势待发只等开机。男主演员大概是心情不好，本就姗姗来迟，又总是进不了状态，一场戏从早拖到晚，中途这位男演员甚至还游刃有余地开了个直播。  
好容易结束的时候已经是午夜了。仁王看着手机里的转账，把这一天“运气好”的定义狠狠划掉，抱着侥幸的态度去附近的居酒屋吃饭，在看到丸井的时候又悄悄翻出那个“运气好”，在旁边打了个问号。  
吃完饭接到电话，说安置他们这些龙套演员的旅店已经关闭了。仁王问了句那我的东西呢，对方只说你明天再回来拿吧便挂了电话。  
他坐在居酒屋门口的台阶上恍惚地想，他和丸井——曾经活蹦乱跳、对未来充满期待的同班同学，时至今日也算是有缘分。至少在和命运争吵这方面，两人都毫无交涉的余地。

仁王照常去了剧组，得知今天有场服务生的戏，问他能不能演。他想了想昨晚丸井穿着工作服的模样，点点头说能演，这个我熟。  
他弯着腰拿着抹布在镜头前一遍一遍擦那张恨不得能进无菌室的桌子，分了点神去想丸井，他已经当了多久的服务生，是不是也和自己一样习惯从左往右擦。随后又放下抹布，按照之前交代的那样拿过道具菜单走到女演员面前，恭敬地说您要点什么？再之后的剧情，是心情不好的女演员将满满一杯水泼在了他身上。  
他今天的戏就这么湿淋淋地结束了。

结束后仁王去他们那帮人住的旅店找自己的行李，走进了房间发现自己的行李包被放在门外头，推门一看不认识的人正躺在原本属于他的床上闷着被子睡觉。他扭头问过路的熟人，说这不是我屋吗？那人往里打量一眼，语气古井无波，哦昨天你不是没回吗，他们就领了这人来。  
仁王站在原地思忖了一会儿，拎着行李往外走，路上给管他们的小领导发消息，说以后不来了。

丸井下午匆匆从便利店回家，楼道里刚转个身又被台阶上黑乎乎的一团吓一跳。  
“诶你这人怎么老在台阶上吓人！” 丸井捂着心口从仁王身旁绕过，姿势别扭的从口袋里掏钥匙，“我还以为你走了。”  
仁王站起身，拎着行李包跟在丸井身后：“是走了，又回来了。”  
丸井嗤笑一声，扫了一眼仁王的行李：“被剧组赶出来了？”  
仁王毫不掩饰地点头。  
丸井用背撞开已经变形的木门，边往里走边问：“你要是昨天没遇见我怎么办？”  
仁王很诚实地回答不知道。  
丸井愣了愣。

在浩浩荡荡的十几岁，他们是极不情愿说“不知道”的。那时候所有问题都应该有一个准确而唯一的答案，哪怕是毫无头绪也要调动所有的理由去拼凑一个不知所云。没有问题可以结结实实的落地，所有已知的、未知的困难似乎都可以简化成一加一等于二，像是一缕缥缈的烟。哪怕风餐露宿，哪怕筚路蓝缕，少年人永远清醒地横冲直撞。

捱了很久丸井才叹气，说那你先在我这住着吧。

居酒屋每周一放假，丸井总是下午便回到家。他吃完从便利店带回来的便当，洗漱完就早早进了被窝。这一觉睡得踏实却不长久，总是半夜一两点又醒来。反复几次便也成了习惯，披上羽绒服抓着被揉软的烟盒去了门外。  
拉开房间门才反应过来仁王也在，扯着嘴角说我去门口抽根烟。  
仁王从沙发上站起身，伸手拿过自己的外套，一起吧。

在寂静的冬夜里，除了管道处依旧规律的水滴，只有烟卷的燃烧声，像是一粒微小的篝火。他们都对彼此的故事不感兴趣，任何主语是“我”的句子都显得自以为是。丸井沉默着裹紧羽绒服，目光呆滞地盯着从嘴边掉下去的烟草灰。  
小时候家里人会说，文太长大可不要学抽烟啊，对身体不好的。  
丸井想，对身体不好的事情那么多，怎么单单揪着抽烟不放呢，抽烟明明是他难得清醒的时候。  
仁王并不像他一样有蹲着的习惯，索性靠着墙坐在水泥地上，一条腿曲着，随便一摆就是个可以上镜的姿势。  
丸井咬着烟，从嘴里挤出一句话，说你这模样还挺帅的，有种落魄的好看。  
仁王斜着眼看过来，半晌后说想了半天不知道怎么夸你，你蹲着这姿势确实不怎么样。  
丸井耸着肩轻哼了一声：“你还是跟读书时候一样烦。”

抽完烟丸井站起身往里走，往后瞧了一眼问：“你不进去？”  
仁王又摸出一根烟夹在手上，说再待会儿。  
丸井点点头，说那我不锁门，你自己一会儿进来。关上门前又探出头说了句晚安。

仁王仰着头长长地吐息出一阵灰白的烟雾，看它们因为低温而凝绕在半空中，久久无法散去。他背倚着丸井这间出租屋的外沿墙壁，贴合的触感甚至能传递丸井在屋内行走而产生的微弱震动。寒露铆足了劲要将他浑身的力气抽干，冻得他指节通红，知觉也迟钝起来。  
他突然感到烦躁。  
皱着眉将嘴里的烟取下来，捏着滤嘴把燃着的那头往小臂内侧挨。刺痛感让身体本能地动作，右手下意识便将那半截烟甩去了一边。小臂内侧留下一个青黑色的疤，仁王伸出拇指狠狠地捻了捻，没有痛感似的。

4.

这个冬天第一场大雪降临的那天，居酒屋老板难得在周末提前关门，还把后厨剩下的新鲜食材装了两袋给丸井，笑着说初雪这天还是早点回家吃火锅吧。  
丸井拎着两大包食材回家，屋子里空荡荡的。他使劲搓搓冻僵的双手，就着傍晚昏暗的光去摁空调开关。空调内部传来一阵杂乱无章的声音，听着是塑料板来回碰撞。这台老旧的机器伴着这声音吱呀了一会儿，最后像是终于咳出浊气的久病老人般停了运转。  
丸井盯着已经毫无反应的空调，面色波澜不惊地拿手机打维修电话，得知最快的上门服务得是三天后。  
丸井心里骂了句脏话，心说这大雪天晚上睡过去三天后你们就可以直接来给我收尸了。

但该吃的火锅还是得吃。  
丸井裹着羽绒服大围巾哆哆嗦嗦地洗了电锅，又仔仔细细挑拣了些食材端到客厅的小茶几上。等锅里的热汤咕噜咕噜翻滚起来时，仁王也恰好回来了。  
丸井翻了个白眼，可真会挑时候回来。

“有一个好消息一个坏消息你要先听哪一个？”  
仁王看了丸井一眼，随手放下背包：“好的。”  
“这顿火锅够我们吃至少两天。”  
“然后？”  
“空调坏了，三天后才能修。”

电锅里翻腾的食材成了这不大的屋子里唯一的热量来源。雪夜里安静极了，丸井望着窗外白茫茫的一片，只有楼下形单影只的路灯还在亮着。  
仁王咽下一块鱼豆腐：“这几天怎么办啊？”  
丸井保持着往窗外望的姿势，头也不回地答：“明天我去买个暖风机。”  
“今晚呢？”  
丸井扭过头来：“可能得委屈你跟我睡几天。”  
仁王点点头，说我也是这么打算的。

丸井冲了个热水澡就赶紧钻进被子，两床被子再加上两人的厚大衣，好歹也能熬过这个天寒地冻的夜晚。他缩在床上闭了闭眼，往里挪了挪，让出一边位置来。  
没一会儿仁王也洗完进来了，刚用吹风机吹了头发，张牙舞爪的。仁王站在床边顿了顿，掀开被子钻了进去。  
被子里丸井踢过来一个热水袋：“就这一个，咱俩轮流捂吧。”

对于两人平时的作息来说，今天的上床时间实在是太早了。仁王平躺着望头顶的天花板，怎么也睡不着，觉着冷风直往肩膀里灌。他朝身侧看了一眼，往丸井的方向挪了挪。  
丸井感觉到他的动静，掀起一边眼皮：“睡不着？”  
仁王没说是也没说不是，自顾自地问：“你在这住多久了？”  
“快两年了吧。”  
“一直在打零工吗？”  
“唔，算是吧。” 丸井闭着眼翻了个身，面对着仁王，大概是有些困顿了，说话慢慢吞吞的，尾调也拖长了些。  
“不会累吗？”  
丸井真实地疑惑，心说我现在就累的要神游到爪哇国了这人在这打什么谜语呢。  
他撑起精神抬眼看了看，正对上仁王的眼睛。黑暗里仁王的表情看上去有点费解，大概是认真地在想他之前的问题。  
丸井便往仁王的方向凑过去：“什么不会累？”  
他此刻离仁王不过数十厘米，微仰着头去瞧他，眼皮不受控制往下耷拉，又被他自己努力睁开，看上去有点慵懒。仁王眼神平静地望过去，窗户外银白的雪花落下的反光印在窗户上，又降落在丸井的眼睛里。  
雪下在他的眼睛里。

仁王抬手撩开搭在丸井眉间的碎发，说这样索然无味又辛苦的生活，不会累吗。  
丸井盯着他看了半晌，神情悯然：“我没得选。”

5.

三天过后，丸井不负众望地开始发烧。他原本还准备昏昏沉沉地去赶早班，拉开房门一阵寒风往里吹，眼睛一花就晕了过去。整个人砸在地上一声闷响，吓得还没清醒的仁王直接从床上跳了起来。  
仁王在柜子里翻了半天才找出一张尚未过期的退热贴。吭哧吭哧扶着人去床上躺着，又赶忙去厨房烧水煮粥，中途没忘用丸井的手机给便利店和居酒屋请了个假。  
丸井是闻着粥味醒来的，但他浑身难受，没什么胃口，拿过手边凉好的水一口灌了下去。仁王端着粥走进来，把碗往他手里一递：  
“趁热喝了。”

丸井小口小口抿粥的时候修空调的工人也到了。他听着客厅一阵叮呤咣啷，然后是仁王客客气气地把人送走，又过了会儿，暖风就从房间门钻了进来。  
仁王搬了把凳子回到房间，坐在床边拿出手机玩。  
“钱你给人家了？”  
“废话。” 仁王头也不抬，手指灵活地在屏幕上敲来敲去，“不给钱谁给修啊。”  
“我之后还你。”  
“用不着。” 仁王快速瞥了一眼丸井，确认粥已经喝了大半，又把视线挪回手机，“就当这段时间伙食费了。”  
丸井还想张嘴说什么，一个音节还没发出来，又被敲门声打断。  
仁王疑惑地往外看，小声嘀咕说难不成修空调的忘东西了？

开门一瞧，是个不认识的中年妇女，穿着挺讲究。  
女人看到仁王一愣，又偏开视线使劲往屋里头打量。仁王挪了挪身子挡住女人的目光，皱着眉问了句您哪位。  
“我还想问你是谁呢！” 女人没好气地开口，“丸井呢？”  
“他病了，您有事跟我说就行。”  
女人上下打量了仁王，眼神从探究到疑惑最后到暧昧，嘴角的笑容也扯得越来越大：“你是他对象吧？”  
“……不是。” 丸井的声音从后面虚弱地传来，仁王回头看了一眼，后退两步扶了一把，小声说你跑出来干嘛。  
丸井无奈看着仁王，心说我再不出来您怕是要跟人动手了。一张嘴吸进一口冷气，又咳老半天。  
女人看着丸井头上的退热贴，嘀咕了句原来真的病了啊，又伸手招呼丸井：“我今天来是有事跟你说。”  
丸井好容易平复下呼吸，艰难咽了咽唾沫，撑着仁王的胳膊对女人说，那你先进来吧。

女人抱着仁王递过来的杯子不好意思地笑笑，说不好意思啊刚才冒犯了，我看你俩睡一屋肯定搞对象呢。  
丸井裹着大衣瘫在沙发上，怀里抱着热水袋：“到底什么事。”  
女人是这的房东，丸井租这房子这么长时间两人也算有点交情，便也不多废话，开门见山。  
“我知道你一个小年轻也不容易，这房子虽谈不上多好但我也没涨过你房租，你心里也明白。” 说着拿起杯子喝了口水，再开口显得有些艰难，“是这样，我昨天接到通知，政府要把这块改成开发区，这些房子都得拆，就8个月后，让这的租户两个月之内搬出去。”  
女人舔舔嘴唇，叹了口气：“我呢，也不想为难你。就算我违约，这两个月房租我就不要了，你赶紧找地方搬吧。” 又从小皮包里拿出一个信封，放在茶几上推给丸井，“这是你的押金，还给你。”  
丸井盯着信封，沉默了会儿说知道了，谢谢。

女人走后，仁王过来拎丸井的胳膊，说你进去躺着吧，难得有空调了，好好睡一觉。丸井坐在沙发上眼睛发直，没动弹。  
仁王大了点力气去拎他，你要想快点好起来就赶紧滚去睡觉。  
丸井木着脸抬起头看仁王，说我以后住哪啊。  
“这不还有两个月吗，我跟你一块找房子，肯定不能让你睡街上，别乱想。”  
丸井撑着仁王的胳膊站起来，身子软乎乎靠着他：“你这语气听起来好像我是个麻烦。”  
“可不是吗。” 仁王扯着嘴角笑笑，胳膊一抡差不多是把丸井扔去了床上。帮人掖好被子，直起腰前小声嘟囔了一句“快睡吧小累赘”。

丸井闭着眼晕晕乎乎，想自己病好后非得跟仁王痛痛快快地吵一架不可。

6.

说是一起找房子，其实就是两个人凑在电脑前刷租房信息。早些时候管仁王的那个小领导大概是对他的鲁莽出走十分不满，连着几个剧组都背地里给他挂了个黑名单。这一个月仁王干脆清闲地放了个假，端着拉面弓着背浏览各种中介广告，等丸井回家再作报告似的一点一点跟他讲。  
丸井越听越不是滋味，说你怎么这么上心这事儿，不会想一直赖着我吧。  
仁王语气无奈，说我得把老同学安顿好了才能踏实走啊。  
丸井迅速扭头，盯着仁王的侧脸问，你要去哪。

仁王快速挑了口面，吸溜吸溜进嘴里，腮帮子一鼓一鼓的，边嚼边说：“我准备换个城市。”  
说完侧头瞥了一眼丸井，看对方一副你接着说的认真模样，又回过头盯着电脑：“我在这边找不着活，换一个地待待看。”  
丸井低着头沉默了半晌，又问那你什么时候走啊。  
“你搬完我就走。”  
丸井点点头，说那麻烦你了，说完站起身一个人去了卧室，门轻轻地关上。

也不知道该说是仁王运气好还是丸井运气好，每天网页刷中介信息居然真找着一个市中心的小公寓，房主全家移民去了国外，原本是准备把这套给孩子留的房子卖掉，又改了主意要租出去。仁王当即联系了对方，交代了情况后第二天就拿到了合同。  
租金当然是比现在贵点，但在市中心也算十分实惠了。  
丸井抱着计算器七摁八摁，说这样一来我每个月就不剩什么钱了啊！  
仁王轻笑一声，说你本来也剩不了多少钱啊。  
过了会儿贱兮兮的凑过来，说你不会还妄想靠那点薪水结婚吧？  
丸井气得把计算器朝仁王扔过去，喊你懂个屁！  
仁王说你戒烟，钱就省出来了。

搬家那天两人都累的够呛，等到了新房子来不及收拾屋子就挨个躺在客厅地板上，话都说不出来。几分钟后仁王低低地笑出来，越笑声音越大，听得丸井心里直发怵，扭过头问了句你没事吧。  
“今晚喝酒吧。” 仁王侧过身，“你请客。”  
丸井闭着眼：“啊啊啊知道了知道了，让爷先歇会。” 

凉意从地板浸上来，隔着衣服抵达皮肤，方才因为搬东西剧烈跳动的心脏在寂静里更肆无忌惮。这个重要的器官一下一下泵出沸腾的鲜血，气势汹汹顺着动脉抵达四肢，最后和皮肤上的凉气短兵相接，仁王甚至能想象出蒸腾的“嘶——”声。  
他伸直了手臂去够丸井，差一点点。不想换姿势，张开了手指拼命往前伸，还是差一点点。中指尖的神经传递回丸井衣服上纤维的感知，举着手酸，只能徒然地放下。  
仁王有些恼然地坐起身，弯着腰使劲拍了拍丸井，一下不够，又多拍了几下。  
“干嘛。” 丸井睁开眼，平躺着往上望。  
“走了，去买酒，一会儿关门了。”

仁王效率一向很高，第二周就找到了别的城市的试镜。临行前一晚收拾不多的行李，丸井就靠在门边看。站了会儿又去自己衣柜拿了条围巾出来，扔到仁王行李箱上：  
“送你。”  
仁王看了看，像是新买的。  
“没别的意思，” 丸井伸手摸摸鼻子，“谢你帮我找到房子。”  
仁王也没客气，折好了放进包里，没抬头，笑着说：“老同学嘛，客气什么。”  
丸井挑挑眉，说你今晚能跟我睡吗？  
仁王停下手上动作，缓缓抬头。丸井泰然自若，好像刚才只是在问明天天气怎么样般稀松平常。仁王仔仔细细看了看他，又低下头，说行呗。

晚上两人并排躺着，谁都没说多余的话。  
仁王快睡着的时候，迷迷糊糊听到丸井侧了身面对他，说其实我挺累的。

7.

仁王的运气似乎随着换了城市逐渐好起来。新待的剧组不错，他科班出身，又在各个地方磨练过，选角导演挺看重他，给推荐了不少角色，仁王的戏份也多起来。虽然剪辑后也不知道能留下多少，但比起之前的境遇已经算是奢求了。  
忙起来时间总是过得飞快，从离开当初的城市到这边已经大半年了。仁王再没联系过一次丸井，对方也像约好了似的，短信也不见一条。就好像对方真的只是当初碰巧遇见的一位合租伙伴，一起做过饭、睡过一张床、一同挤在狭窄的过道里吞云吐雾，最后花开两朵各表一枝，话分两头，你是你，我是我。

在仁王已经有意识的开始蹲着抽烟时，接到了丸井的电话，内容极其简单，说他们之前住的那栋楼要拆了，邀请仁王一起去看看。  
听起来煞有介事地像是邀请仁王去走红毯。

只待一个周末，就还是住在丸井家。第二天一早两人穿着轻便的休闲服坐地铁又转公交，七拐八拐总算到了当时那片偏僻城区。丸井路上有一搭没一搭跟仁王介绍，说因为那一片都要拆掉，最后决定采取爆破的方式。岌岌可危地几幢楼，像积木一样坍缩在这个城市的边缘，画面一定很壮观。  
他们找到附近一栋写字楼，去了高层的某个室内咖啡馆，坐在靠窗的位置捧着瓷杯往外望。丸井笑着说要不是为了那破房子哪有闲钱来这种地方喝咖啡，仁王大手一挥说我请客，你随便喝。  
丸井扭过头来，说听这意思在新城市过的相当不错啊。  
仁王也笑：“这不是来看放烟花嘛。”  
丸井也懒得跟他辩驳放烟花和爆破两者之间本质的区别是一个是永久的毁灭一个是转瞬即逝。

有服务生笑容甜美地走过来，微微鞠躬，遥遥指着那片区域，说一会儿那边有爆破，可能会有点吵，请两位原谅。

十几分钟后，隐隐的震动从脚底传来，桌子上装饰用的小木球咕噜咕噜滚了下去，无声地落在厚实的地毯上，丸井放下手里的瓷杯望过去，正好看到那几幢枯败的居民楼在浓烟滚滚里颓然地倒下。  
他一瞬间觉得自己和那些砖石有了通感。一块块坚实地堆砌在一起，经年累月，风霜侵蚀出一些缝隙，又填补进砂砾。于是拥抱着这些不请自来的砂砾继续支撑一个完整的框架，直到最后一刻所有的所有都化为灰尘，从此再无砖石与砂砾，只有万物俱灭的轰隆声响彻天际。  
仁王走到丸井身后，抬起手轻轻捂住他的双眼。  
他这才意识到自己在流泪。

仁王再次离开时丸井去送他，到车站后仁王拎着包往里走，走了几步又转过身返回丸井身边。  
“你来找我，好不好？”  
他同丸井商量，可偏偏语气里还带着自信和笃定。丸井没说好也没说不好，只说我想想。  
仁王点点头，说你慢慢想，不着急的。

他进了检票口，回头又看了丸井一眼。丸井正朝他挥手，眼里含着笑，他整个人似乎变得轻盈了，眼神也柔软起来，落在仁王身上轻飘飘的。

END.

注[1]：摘自维基百科


End file.
